


Afternoon Delight

by zavocado



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, F/M, Jonerys Kinkfest 2020, Justice for Jon's Bootyhole, Kinda, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine Sex?, Sex Toys, cause duh, i think that about covers it, some slight voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/pseuds/zavocado
Summary: Just a quick little PWP for Jonerys Kinkfest to give Jon's butt some good lovin'. I wrote this on the fly, because I was finally inspired to write again! Title is just a silly reference. Oh, and Bad Dragon is an actual real sex toy company for those who don't know!Enjoy!Note: Due to demonstrations of immaturity from my fellow men in this here Jonerys fandom, comment moderation has been turned on and anonymous commenting disabled. If you really want to be infants so desperately, please, go buy a crib to replace your bed--or venture into diapers and pacifiers, little ones. There's plenty of other kinks out there that will surely suit your needs. Your choice.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 129





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little PWP for Jonerys Kinkfest to give Jon's butt some good lovin'. I wrote this on the fly, because I was finally inspired to write again! Title is just a silly reference. Oh, and Bad Dragon is an actual real sex toy company for those who don't know!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Note: Due to demonstrations of immaturity from my fellow men in this here Jonerys fandom, comment moderation has been turned on and anonymous commenting disabled. If you really want to be infants so desperately, please, go buy a crib to replace your bed--or venture into diapers and pacifiers, little ones. There's plenty of other kinks out there that will surely suit your needs. Your choice.

“And when you’ve finished with next month’s adjusted budget, send it to Tyrion for review,” Olenna was saying, her face strained over their Zoom call. Behind her, two of her five grandchildren raced past, screaming and throwing what looked like oranges. “That illiterate wretch has been chat siding me day and night—”

“Side chatting,” Dany corrected. 

“Yes, that nonsense. Yara’s going into the office on Friday to print and mail the finalized designs.

She nodded along as Olenna rolled her eyes and continued with what had become a daily list of work tasks. Working from home had been an adjustment, but Dany had found a few perks to being quarantined. One eye still on Olenna, she slid her hand to the left side of her desk and turned the little dial on the remote. Across the room, and thankfully out of sight of her computer’s webcam, Jon gave a gasping grunt. When Dany glanced at him briefly, he was an exquisite site. Naked and tied at wrists and ankles, his back arched in pleasure and annoyance as the anal vibrator hummed happily.

“What was that, dear?”

Dany turned her gaze back to her screen. “Nothing, just Ghost. He’s getting quite cross, having us home all the time and not being on a permanent walk.”

Olenna nodded. “Right. So budget by the end of the week, and any office requests—”

“To Yara. Got it.” Dany flicked the vibrator’s remote to off again. Jon flumped into the mattress, gritting his teeth. She had him tied up since he’d woken up two hours ago, riding him into the mattress in a rush before work started, then leaving him there for a quick shower before her daily Zoom call with Olenna first thing in the morning. It was midday almost, and Jon was getting beyond irritated at the prolonged wait. “Anything else for today?”

Before Olenna could answer, Jon cleared his throat pointedly.

Olenna glanced toward the edges of Dany’s screen. “Is that your pesky, ruggedly handsome husband I hear?”

“Oh, yes, don’t worry about him,” Dany said, flicking the remote on again as punishment. “He’s just eager to make a decision we’ve been discussing all morning.”

“Hmm, well don’t let him linger too long. You know how men can be.” Olenna gave her a nod of farewell. “If you need anything, chat side me.”

Dany waited until she was sure Olenna wasn’t going to call her again with something she’d forgotten before turning the vibrator’s remote off.

“You’re the  _ worst _ wife in the history of the— _ oh fuck _ .”

Dany turned it up as high as it went, until Jon was jerking and gasping, his hips spasming as his cock stiffened once more. She turned her monitor off and took her time approaching the bed, shedding her clothes as she went. By the time she reached their king-sized bed, Jon was a wreck. His skin shined with sweat, every muscle was taut like it was chiseled from marble. Dany slowed the vibrations as she took a seat at Jon’s hip, rubbing the bite marks she’d left there an hour ago when she’d pushed the vibrator inside him and left it there.

“How’s my favorite boy?”

Jon groaned as he panted, his legs kicking against his bonds. One was nearly undone already. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d used sheer strength to get loose. After another delicious minute of watching Jon fight at his pleasure, Dany turned the vibrator off. Dany kissed his hip, then sunk her teeth into the little teeth shaped bruises.

“So, have you picked one yet?”

Helpfully, Dany scooped up their two newest toys and waved them before Jon’s dark eyes. They’d splurged on a pair of new dildos from Bad Dragon last month, for some excitement to pass the excessive amounts of inside the house time. One was a beautiful red and black, thick and more bulbous, with curved knot toward the base. The second was green that faded down the length to teal. It was slimmer than its companion, but covered in suckers like a tentacle.

“Well? Pick swiftly, Jon Snow, or I’ll pick for you.”

He nodded at the red and black. “That’s the one that was on back order, right?”

Dany hummed in delighted agreement. “The orgasm award winning Echo, I believe. Is that a decision?”

“Just take this damn vibrating butt plug out of me before I faint.”

She gave a girlish squeal and kissed him once on the lips. Jon watched her hop her legs into her harness and get herself ready. Once she had the dildo hooked in, Dany struck a pose, tilting her hips just so for him to see how thick her cock was.

“Like what you see?”

Jon’s throat bobbed with his cock. “You have no idea what that does to me.”

“I think I have some idea,” Dany told him. “I’ve been fucking your cute butt all week.”

“T-true.” Jon gasped as she spread his legs wider and began twisting the butt plug to ease it out. “Fuck, that’s…  _ gods _ .”

Dany watched as it reappeared, taking her time to ease it out slowly, to torture him with every slick centimeter of its girth, wider and wider as his puckered hole stretched around it. He let out a blubbering breath in relief when the widest point was out. She set it aside and simply sat on her haunches for a moment, watching his hole clench at nothing. If someone had asked her two years ago if she’d ever be interested in pegging her then boyfriend, Dany would have blushed and denied it. But the truth was that she’d been interested in penetrating a man for years. Her previous lovers had been far too narrow-minded and simple to consider trying it, too embarrassed to even hold the discussion let alone entertain the idea of being fucked in the ass. Jon, however, was a true man.

“Need more lube?”

Jon shook his head. “Think I’m good after being left over here for almost two  _ hours _ while you took Olenna’s call,” he muttered. “Just some on the toy.”

“Hmm, it needs a name still,” Dany reminded him as she slicked herself up, then untied Jon’s ankles to spread his thighs wider. “And you get the honors if you come on it first.”

“Then you better fuck me proper, Targaryen.”

His teasing taunt ended in a moan. Dany pushed her cock into him, the thick head making him grit his teeth as it sunk into him. She pinched his abs as he gasped in disbelief.

“It’s not nearly as thick as the plug,” she said, rubbing his belly soothingly until he adjusted. “Good?”

Jon gave a nod, let her take one of his legs and pull it flush to her chest, hooking his fuzzy calf over her shoulder as an anchor. When they’d first tried this, her biggest fear had been moving wrong and hurting him. Then she’d quickly learned there was a lot more to Jon’s typical part in their sexual encounters than jerking his hips around spastically. Rhythm and pacing took time to build and control, but the core strength to fuck him as hard as he could fuck her had taken a lot of extra ab workouts.

“You’re a lovely sight, you know that?” Dany pushed deeper into him, watching the last few inches of her red and black cock disappear inside of him. “Such a good boy, taking my pretty cock like you were made to do so.”

Jon tugged at his wrist bonds, trying to grab her waist. He loved to hold her waist while she fucked him; loved to tease and suck at her nipples if given the chance. But not this morning. She was determined not to get flustered and distracted until dinner. To actually get all of her work finished today, instead of constantly taking breaks to fuck Jon all over the house.

“Wanna touch you.”

Dany shook her finger at him and smiled. “Oh, no, sweet husband. You can have me tonight, but the morning is mine, remember?”

Then she pulled her hips back and thrust into him hard. Jon’s eyes rolled back, his next words turning into a delighted gurgle. Her pace was steady at first as he adjusted to her. Her eyes were trained on his expressions. On his fists clenching and unclenching, and his cock bobbing against his belly between them. When he bit his lip, Dany knew what he needed. She slowed her rhythm, thrusting deep and lingering, rolling her hips slightly as she eased out of him, adding just that bit of pressure to his prostate that made his hips buck.

“Yes,” he grunted. “Fuck me like that, Dany.  _ Fuck _ .”

His voice was raw as he encouraged her, his curls sticking to his sweaty face as Dany fucked him, driving her hips upward with every thrust, watching his eyes go black and his panting turn frantic as he tottered toward the edge. 

“Come for me, Jon, that’s it, love.” 

Dany took his cock in her hand and he was done. He tossed his head back, his back arching as he hooked his free leg around her to hold her deep. Jon was like her in that way, wanting the other deep inside to come around. She stroked his cock lazily as he came, finally get a few spurts of cum to dribble onto his belly. His next groan was one of bliss and pain. For Dany, it was harder to understand how coming twice could not be completely pleasureable, but somehow for Jon the differences of the two orgasms was too much to handle any sort of stimulation for a while afterward.

“That’ll keep you for the afternoon?”

“Mmm.” Jon blinked sleepily at her, then gave her the goofiest smile. His thighs were shaking, muscles twitching and jumping under his skin. “You fuck me like that, I’ll just sleep and take your cock until this is all over.”

“Is that so? Maybe I’ll have you suck my pretty cock on your knees later,” Dany demurred, and when his breathing came faster at her words, she laughed. “Would you like that, lovely boy?”

“I…” Jon swallowed, his voice hoarse. “Yes. Fuck, yes. I-I would.”

“Maybe after you record tonight’s workout video, if you’re good. I doubt your customers would like losing their favorite fitness trainer because of his wife’s pretty cock.”

She unhooked the dildo and dropped it on his chest, then untied his arms.

“It is rather pretty, all sparkly black and red. Like a blood moon,” Jon mused, still stupid from his orgasms.

Dany snorted and took her harness off, too. “You’re so silly after I fuck you, and we are  _ not  _ naming it blood moon.” She gave him a lingering kiss. “Have a good nap, and no snoring while I’m working.”

“Yes, ma’am. Let Ghost in?”

“Fine, but if he goes digging under the blankets for your cock like last time, be it on your own head.”

Dany hurried back into her clothes, let the dog in, and turned her computer back on. Immediately, she saw half a dozen messages waiting for her from Missandei. The very first said:  _ Sounds like a fantastic time over there :) Wish I had video to go with the audio. _

“Oh, fuck.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So that's that on that, as I say. If you don't like butt stuff, then honey, why are you here?
> 
> For those who read my other stuff, I should be starting something new soon. Maybe posting something as early as tomorrow. It'll be some Hogwarts Jonerys fun, and then I think I've selected my next major story project, but it'll still be a while as I suss out a general layout for the main plots and all that jazz.
> 
> Hope everyone is well and staying safe! Until next time! <3


End file.
